This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Core houses an Affymetrix GeneChip instrument, which is operated by a dedicated specialist, Christoph Schorl. He is responsible for generating probes from RNA provided by the investigators, and all subsequent aspects of hybridization and scanning. This is a fee for service facility. The Core also houses a real time PCR instrument (ABI 7700), a Becton Dickinson FACSCalibur flow cytometer, a LiCor infrared scanner, a fluorescence/luminescence microplate reader, and an Amersham Typhoon 4120 laser scanner. All instruments (with the exception of the Affymetrix GeneChip) are set up as a user-operated shared instrumentation resource. A computer core consisting of 2 Gateway workstations is available for individual investigators to analyze their own data. The workstations run all proprietary Affymetrix software as well as second vendor software such as GeneSpring and the Celera database. Christoph Schorl is available for consultation on data analysis.